


Realization, Too Late

by Merfilly



Category: Sacred Hunt - Michelle West
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil is bitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization, Too Late

It was never about love, not overtly. Stephen was his Hunt Brother, and he was the Hunter. The pair of them had fought more than they'd been civil in childhood, in learning what they were to be. Gilliam was too much what he was meant to be for it to be any other way.

However, even he realized, later rather than soon enough, that there was something more than just being Huntbrothers. Something that made him snarl as much as a dog in rut at the women who made eyes Stephen's way. Something visceral, possessive that told Gil Stephen belonged to him.

It wasn't even the losing of Stephen that made him see it, made him understand just what it had been. What it took was time passing, many Hunts without his Brother at his side, for his heart's weariness to make itself clarify.

There had been love, deep and strong, on both sides of the Huntbrother bond, but neither of them had ever acknowledged that emotion, despite Gil's parents and Norn's obvious attraction.

The Hunter God had denied them the opportunity to live inside that love so fully. That was the bitter reality of Gil's life, and the solid divisor from him ever granting love to another that was not one of his hounds.


End file.
